Survive
by DancingInDaRain
Summary: Rosekit is born an ordinary kit, but learns overtime that it is not how we are born but how we live, that matters. Throughout a life of sacrifice, love, hate, mistakes, mischief, happiness, pain, adventure, and most of all friendship, she realizes that there is always a choice, and that it is those choices, more than anything, that makes us who we are. ( Rated T just in case)
1. Chapter 1

Hey, I know that this technically isn't allowed, but this chapter is probably just going to be allegiances. Before I go into the allegiances, I'd like to dedicate this story to my friends/clanmates/warrior lovers (you know who you are) especially Ex (Exius!), Shim, and V.K, Jade, and Ninja. Now, ON TO THE ALLEGIANCES! (Oh, there are two other clans, Pineclan and Reedclan, which are not on the allegiances right now. I also may edit the allegiances as the story goes on, adding kit, getting rid of some cats that died, and adding cats from other clans who were mentioned, or (possibly) OCs that were submitted.)

* * *

_**Rockclan**_

_Leader: _Shadestar- Black tom with one ginger paw, golden eyes, and a white tipped tail.

_Deputy: _Scarheart- Ginger tom with black paws and green eyes. (Mate to Pebblefeather)

Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

_Medicine cat: _Lightstream- Black she-cat with white forepaws and ear tips, and light brown eyes.

Apprentice- Redpaw

_Warriors:_

Goldenfire- Dark gold she-cat with amber eyes, and russet colored paws and tail.

Shadowspot- Black tom with green eyes and splotches of crème, brown, and white.

Foxclaw- A white she-cat with grey paws, green eyes, and a black ringlet tail.

Apprentice- Riverpaw

Hollowfang- Large ash grey tom with amber eyes and spikey fur.

Apprentice: Shellpaw

Swiftbreeze- Long haired grey she-cat with a black tail and amber eyes, and crème paws.

Blazingsun- Golden tom with ginger paws, a black tail tip, and amber eyes.

Bluefrost- White tom with blue grey paws and ear tips, one eye is blue and the other is green.

Apprentice: Mistpaw

Hawkwind- Dark grey tom with black tabby stripes and deep brown eyes.

Robinpelt- russet tom with dark brown eyes.

Thunderspot- White she-cat with brown dapples on hind legs and blue eyes.

Thorntail- Black top with a bushy tail and blue eyes.

_Apprentices:_

Blizzardpaw- Pure white tom with leaf green eyes.

Redpaw- Green eyed red-brown she-cat with ginger patches, black paws, and a white tail tip

Riverpaw- Crème she-cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes.

Shellpaw- Golden tom with one black foreleg and one grey foreleg, amber eyes.

Mistpaw- Grey she-cat with black ear tips and blue eyes.

_Queens:_

Russetfur- Russet she-cat with black paws and blue eyes, mate of Bluefrost. Her kits are Sandkit and Ravenkit (4 moons old).

Nightheart- Black she cat with grey paws and blue eyes, mother of Shimmerkit, and Greykit (two moons old), mate of Hawkwind.

Leopardclaw- Golden she-cat with jet back tail, amber eyes, and white paws, mate of Robinpelt, mother of Rosekit and Tigerkit.

_Elders:_

Whiteleg- Grey she-cat with one blue eye and one green eye, and one white leg.

Nofoot- Scarred black tom with green eyes and a missing paw.

* * *

Please R&R, and expect an update in a week or less!

- Thanks, DancingInDaRain


	2. The Very Beginning (A prologue thing)

_Thanks to all my wonderful readers! Also, constructive criticism is always welcome, just please no flamers. Oh, and check out the stories of Jaysong of ThunderClan and Shimmerstar1212, they're interesting and really amazing. So, this is an actual chapter, but first…..Reply to Reviews!_

_Jaysong of ThunderClan:_

_Thanks, and I'd be happy to!_

_Shimmerstar1212:_

_Great! I hope you enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: **I (obviously) do not own Warriors, or any of the following Warriors series and books. If I did, I would be writing books, not fanfic._

* * *

**Chapter One- The Very Beginning**

**(Prologue type thing)**

Leopardclaw wrapped her striking black tail around the two small kits, drawing them closer to keep them well out of reach from winter's cold, icy, claws. Her amber eyes gleamed with a mother's fierce but gentle love, a love like no other. Her gaze flickered up to the entrance as a long furred russet tom rushed into the nursery. His nose was still dusted with white snowflakes, and he was out of breath.

"I'm so sorry!" The guilt was obvious in is voice. "I was out on patrol, but I sprinted to camp as soon as Redpaw reached me!"

The golden she-cat sighed in exasperation and amusement. "It don't care, all that matters is that you're here now."

Robinpelt visibly relaxed, his relief was evident. He bent down to lovingly nuzzling the kits in turn. "They're perfect, a fierce little tom and a sweet she-kit."

Leopardclaw purred in agreement. "What should we name them?" She asked as she put her head down in her nest, which was a half circle of woven will wands, with a membrane of softer woven long grass, and filled with a soft bed of moss.

Eyes gleaming with excitement, he pondered her question for a moment, glancing down at the tiny fur balls. "What about Tigerkit for the golden and back tabby tom?" He suggested.

She raised her head slightly, nodding in agreement. "I really love the name Rosekit, and it seems to fit the rosy-ginger pelt of the she-kit well, even with her golden tail and russet legs."

Robinpelt's dark brown eye light up, his approval was clear. "Can Nightheart and her kits come back in? Nightheart is worried about the kits being out in the cold for too long; she's anxious to get back inside. Oh, and Hawkwind is eager to come in also."

Putting her head back down and closing her eyes, she responded, "Mm-hm, Nightheart should come in immediately, her worry has good reason. Plus, I could use my best friend at a time like this. Tell my littermate to wait though, I'm exhausted."

Flicking his ears in response, he left the den treading as softly as he could on the floor of now-dried grass, and delivered his mate's messages to Nightheart and Hawkwind. Robinpelt then quickly went into the medicine cat den, which was, like all of the other RockClan dens, hidden in a crack or smallish hole in the cliff.

The RockClan camp was nearly impossible to find unless you knew it was there. The only signs that a clan had made their camp there were the freshkill pile and the paw prints that had been worn into the cliff face and layered on top of the snow. The cliff-side camp did have its dangers, but the risk was well worth the protection that it gave. When he was only a young kit, the elders had passed down to Robinpelt the story of the camp.

"It was long ago, when twolegs did not rein over most of the world, and the Clans were made up of our fiercest ancestors. RockClan, of course, originated from the most ferocious and extremely loyal cats. They had fangs a tail-length long that curled out of their mouths, and one of their paws would equal at least three of the largest and strongest warrior in our clan. They hunted as a team, using their strength and skill to fell beasts much larger than them. The beasts were not easy prey to hunt, as each one was huge, had thick and shaggy fur, traveled in a herd, and had tusks over a fox-length long. . ." Robinpelt could still remember how the elder had rambled on like this for quite a while, telling him about his ancestors' deed, and the ancestors of the other clans. Finally, he had gotten to the topic of the camp.

"The huge cats that once made up our clan had decided that they needed a home. Eventually, they had found the perfect place, but it had no dens. How were they supposed to find shelter from the great elements? Fangfire, the leader of the big cats, pondered over this question for a long while. After six suns had vanished into darkness's deep blue hands, he found his answer. RockClan could surely not search for a different place, their pride and vanity made that clear enough. However, they could make dens. After arriving upon this conclusion, Fangfire had immediately sent his strongest, longest clawed, and most determined warriors to the task. After carving every day for two whole moons, and only stopping for freshkill and trips to dirt-place, they had finished their mission They had created six dens, a water-lace, and a new dirt place." They elder had gone on, Robinpelt knew, but he could not remember more of the elder's tale.

Hearing a gentle growl, he snapped his head towards a black she-cat, whose white paws were busy sorting herbs. "Do you plan on sitting there staring at the wall the whole day, or did you come in here to ask me something?" Lightstream asked, clearly amused.

He swiftly ducked his head in embarrassment. "Sorry! I was just thinking about something. . . Anyways, I came here to ask if anything went wrong during the birth. Are the kits both healthy? Is Leopardclaw okay? She seemed really exhausted. Was she in a lot of pain? When are they supposed to open their eyes? I opened my eyes the night after I was born; if theirs' open before or after does it mean that something is wrong?" He asked the questions one after another, not pausing for breath.

The medicine cat flicked her ears. "The birth went fine, especially for your first litter. Both of the kits are healthy, and yes, Leopardclaw was in pain when she gave birth, I would be worried if she wasn't," Lightstream meowed. Though her voice was kind, she did sound slightly exasperated. "They'll probably open their eyes tomorrow, and Leopardclaw has every right to be exhausted, as do I, so I suggest you stop clinging to us like a hawk on a branch. You seem exhausted and distracted yourself, only StarClan knows why you sat in my den for what seemed like a moon before speaking. I think you could use some rest, too."Robinpelt nodded in respectful agreement and thanks, and then left the den.

He visited the nursery only once again that day, so his mate could rest. He was as proud as any new father. Thinking only of his kits as he curled up in his nest, he finally drifted off to sleep, his dreams filled with fierce, long-fanged cats.

* * *

_So, do you think that was long enough? What do you think? Constructive criticism? Anywho, please R&R! Oh, and in the future I will be writing mostly from Rosekit's POV, possibly with the occasional chapter from another character's POV._

_-Virtual cake to all who review, DancingInDaRain_


End file.
